The Saga of the Rebels
by Whytwing Digikid
Summary: Two Rebels escape from home expecting to find freedom, only to encounter more trials ,sufferings and obstacles on the way. But when they meet two rich boys whom they fall inlove with, their world turns upside down. (1x2 and Mimato) It's our first fic.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: We don't own Gundam Wing and Digimon. This is our  
first time posting so pls.go easy on the reviews, k' minna? And by  
the way, if anyone doesn't like the pairings we post here, well, go  
ahead and flame us! We'd be happier knowing that people are kind  
enough to make us laugh over their garbage.Constructive criticism,  
on the other hand, are well appreciated. Arigato minna~sama!  
  
  
  
" Saga of the rebels~part 1 "  
by:Whyt~wing & Digi~kid  
  
  
The little blonde~haired girl walked slowly towards her mother's  
bedroom.Her tiny footsteps were barely heard as she trotted  
through the lush and shiny marble floor.Her mother had finally  
returned home with her father after a seemingly long 2 years of  
travelling all throughout the city of Venice in Italy.Finally, they  
returned to their home in England and she could not wait to see  
her again.Her mother, a light~chestnut haired woman  
with chocolate brown eyes and a charming smile was married to  
her father for 7 years to date, the same age as she was.They had  
lived in her father's mansion eversince she was born.In the plush  
palace filled with treasures of precious stones and expensive  
Chinese pottery that she had come to love.She often spent her  
time in their garden, tending all the plants and playing with the  
small animals that kept her company whenever she felt lonely. She  
heard servants running around the house, fussing about something  
she did not know about.  
  
" Let us make the New Madam comfartable! "  
  
" Oh yes! Definently! She seems kind~hearted! Just like the late  
Madam Giselle! "  
  
The little girl wondered what they meant with " New Madam ". And  
why did they say her mother's name with the word ' late '.As  
curious as she was, she wandered over to one of the maids and  
tugged at the rim of her black skirt.The maid looked down and  
smiled warmly at her.  
  
" Yes, young mistress? "  
  
" Why are you all talking about my mother like that? Why is she  
late? And what's a New Madam? "  
  
The middle~aged maid visibly hesitated before answering. " Young  
mistress, hasn't your father told you yet? "  
  
She frowned in confusion. " Told me what? "  
  
The maid knelt down and placed her hand on her mistress'  
forehead. " Your mother died because of a plague that swept  
through Venice a year ago.At exactly the same week that she  
died, your father met a beautiful young woman going by the name  
of Isabella Duet Maxwell.After 5 months of courtship, they were  
married.I'm guessing that your father was so happy with his  
previous marriage that he forgot to tell you ..."  
  
At every word, hot tears were welling in her eyes and down her  
cheeks like a silent waterfall.She whimpered helplessly and finally  
broke down onto loud, uncontrallable sobs.  
  
The maid hugged her mistress tightly around her neck. " Oh, I am  
so sorry, young mistress.It's alright ... please don't cry."The  
whimpers paused and she only heard a faint sniff in return.Her  
mistress pushed her away slowly and she could tell that her  
sudden smile was fake.  
  
" Thank you Maria. If you'll excuse me, I will go to my father's  
room and see this " New Madam---" she was cringing as she said  
those 2 words ... "---for myself.Thank you again for telling me the  
truth."  
  
The maid heaved a sigh. " Would you like to be escorted young  
mis---"  
  
" You may call me by my name."  
  
She widened her eyes at this." But--- "  
  
" I said you may call me by name.Please do not make me repeat  
myself in front of a servant."  
  
She again heaved a defeated sigh and nodded curtly.  
  
" The priviledge is all mine, Mistress Mimi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi knocked on the huge wooden door before her, known as her  
father's bedroom.A soft alto answered " Come in " in return. She  
straightened up her posture and formed an almost believable smile  
as she opened the creaky door and gathered up the courage to  
face her ' new ' mother.  
  
What she saw almost fazed her.  
  
Her father ... in bed ... with her ' new ' mother ... naked.  
  
Her father was surprised to see her at first but quickly regained his  
composure.He smiled widely and held out his arms for his daughter  
whom he'd never seen for 2 years.   
  
Mimi almost considered the thought of running away in tears and  
heading straight either to the garden or her room.But as brave as  
she also was she dismissed the tempting plan as quickly as she  
thought of it.She put on a fraud smile and practically jumped in  
fake happiness as she ran towards her father, spreading out her  
tiny, thin arms and embracing him as tight as she could when she  
reached him.  
  
" Oh, my little Mimi! You're not so little anymore! Look at you! As  
tall as a pony! "  
  
Mimi felt a surging warmth go through her whole body at just 1  
hug.Maybe what she was feeling now was genuine happiness.After  
all, she missed her father as much as she missed her mother.She  
giggled in response and replied back in a mock angry voice.  
  
" Father! I'm not that tall! And you know that I'm not that big  
either! "  
  
He chuckled and poked Mimi's nose. " Of couse you aren't,  
sweetheart.By the way, have you met your new Mommy? "  
  
Mimi tried her best not to frown as she realized they had an  
audience of one who was just beside her father.She turned to  
face a brunette who was now decently dressed.The woman had  
dark chestnut brown hair, shining violet eyes and pale skin.She  
smiled cheerfully at the dumb~stricken Mimi.  
  
" Hello.I'm assuming you're Mimi Tachikawa.My name is Isabella  
Duet Maxwell.And I'm going to be your new Mommy." She offered a  
pale , long~fingered hand to Mimi, who slowly took the hand in her  
own.  
  
" Hello ... Ms. Maxwell."  
  
" Oh, no need to be so formal, Mimi.You can call me by any of my  
2 names. "  
  
" Isabella is a pretty name ..."  
  
" Then Isabella it is."  
  
Mimi's eyes lightened up as her Father and her Stepmother both  
laughed.The sound was music to her ears.She had never heard a  
happier sound eversince her Father and Mother went away.Soon,  
she too was laughing along with them, the sound filling the whole  
room.  
  
" Mommy ... what's happenin' in here ? ..."  
  
Another voice of a child obviously younger than Mimi was heard.  
The three stopped laughing to look into the drowsy eyes of a  
young boy approximately 6 years old.He rubbed his violet eyes and  
yawned.He walked towards Isabella and climbed onto her  
lap.Nobody said a word when he sucked his thumb and fell into a  
deep slumber, curled up on his mother's lap.Isabella wiped away  
the deep chestnut bangs as the little boy snorted in his sleep.  
  
" Isabella ... who is he? " Mimi asked, questioning brown eyes  
boring deep into Isabella's violet ones.Isabella smiled slowly at Mimi  
and stroked the boy's hair, smoothing it as she answered.  
  
" Mimi, this is Duo Maxwell.My son and your stepbrother. "  
  
In what almost seemed like a flash of lightning, Mimi bolted out of  
the door on the verge of tears.  
  
" MIMI~~~~~~!!!!! "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The sound of a swing, rustling leaves and tears filled the silent yet  
blooming garden of the Tachikawa Mansion where a young girl  
swung while she cried her eyes out.She didn't understand this.She  
had always requested her parents that she would be their only  
child.They would only pay attention to her and she would be the  
only one whom they would ravish with all their gifts.She didn't like  
the idea of sharing her inheritance with some other child that was  
not even her brother in blood. " I do not care even if I sat here 3  
hours crying because of that ... that boy who would steal  
everything away from me! "  
  
" OUCH! "  
  
Mimi cocked her head to her side as she heard a faint cry of pain.  
" Who's there? Show yourself! I order you! NOW! "  
  
With Mimi's teary~eyed state she could make out a distorted  
figure of a small boy with the dark chestnut brown hair ... " I--It's  
you ..."  
  
The boy nodded shyly and Mimi rubbed her eyes with the back of  
her hand. " W--well, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be  
back with Isabella? Your mother? "  
She tried harder to keep the evidence that she'd been crying  
away from her voice.Instead of backing away like she expected,  
the boy came even closer to the swings.  
  
" Please don't try to hide from me oneesan. I only want to be  
friends. " He raised his head and grinned cheekily at Mimi. " Hi! My  
name's Duo! I run,I hide but I never lie! "  
He said in a high~pitched tone.Mimi stared at Duo with wide,  
unblinking eyes." Oooohhh ... you sure have a pretty garden Mimi  
oneesan! " He laughed playfully and began to spin around and  
around that even anyone who was watching could get dizzy.  
  
He fell to the ground in a loud ' THUD ' and laughed even harder  
when he saw Mimi's astonished face. " Don't worry oneesan, I  
heard you and I won't take anything away from you.You can have  
everything as long as I have you for a sister! "  
  
" Why do you keep calling me oneesan? "  
  
" Because I always wanted to have an older sister as pretty and  
smart as you! "  
  
Mimi smiled at that comment. " You know, you're pretty and smart  
too, I guess ..."  
  
Duo's eyes brightened as he stood up and thrust his face forward  
towards Mimi. " Honto ni? "  
  
Mimi giggled." Hai. "  
  
" Yay! I finally have a sister! " Duo did a small victory dance as he  
chanted his success in gaining an elder sister. In his happiness did  
Mimi find her own too.She stood up from the swings and joined on  
whom she considered now as her little brother in dancing.  
  
Duo, although a little shocked, held both of Mimi's hands in his own  
and they danced and jumped around in circles, filling the once  
silent and eerie garden with happy laughter and dancing.  
  
" Let's play oneesan! You're it! " Duo tapped Mimi's shoulder and  
he escaped from her grip as he ran through the garden in a fit of  
giggles.Mimi joined in with Duo's giggles and yelled " I'm coming for  
you! " and she ran along to the direction he ran into earlier.  
  
Maybe having a little brother wasn't so bad after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Oh Duo~~~ ... little brother ... where are you?~~~" Mimi asked  
in a sing~song voice as she looked from every bush, plant and  
tree that she knew her brother would normally hide.She sighed  
loudly and put her hands on her hips as she heard faint snickering  
noises." Look Duo, We've played this game for 9 years and I know  
that when I find you, you are going to regret the day you were  
born. " She jumped as she heard another sound only to find out  
that she had stepped on another twig.This was getting  
exhausting.  
  
She hadn't realized that she had spoken up her last thought out  
loud when suddenly ...  
  
" AaAaAaAaAaAaAahhhhhh!!!!! "  
  
Mimi screamed for life as Duo pounced on her, knocking them both  
to the ground.They rolled on the soft green grass that Mimi and  
Duo had worked so hard to keep through the years.Mimi was  
quickly turning into a young lady with her light chestnut brown hair  
that reached her hips and chocolate brown eyes emphasized her  
beauty immensely.She was tall and sexy and many had wanted to  
court her eversince she was 12 years old.She was now at sweet  
16 and she was always brave when facing problems but still  
maintained her polite and soft~spoken attitude.  
  
Duo on the other hand, had grown his more darker chestnut  
brown hair long eversince he was 11 years old and it now reached  
his ankles, braided and all its glory exposed to everyone.But that  
was not all, he still had his luminous, always shining violet eyes  
and pale, smooth skin to make all his assets complete.He had this  
never~ending cheerfulness that it influenced everyone who was  
near him.He was a gorgeous 15~ year old bundle of beauty and  
energy.  
  
They had both considered each other as a real brother and sister  
and spent time most often together than anyone else.Mimi and  
Duo's mother, Isabella, had died recently in a car accident when  
Mimi was 13 and Duo was 12.On the fear of being lonely, their  
father quickly re~married a woman named Lila Wellington.She  
always put up this angelic facade whenever their father was  
around but when she was left alone with Mimi and Duo, she would  
become a demon and treat them like servants.Both hated her but  
couldn't do anything since they knew that their Father also loved  
this 3rd wife of his.  
  
When their father died from a heart attack, the servants started  
resigning to their jobs and going away.The only one left was  
Maria, the maid who was intensely loyal to Mimi and Duo.Suddenly  
...  
  
" Mimi! Duo! Where are you 2! Come here now! "  
  
Lila called for the 2 brats that always annoyed her eversince the  
first time she saw them.She huffed out smoke from her Marlboro  
as she smiled darkly at the 2 approaching youngsters.Her smile  
quickly faded as she saw that they were laughing. " We'll see  
about their foolish laughter ..."  
  
" You called for us, mother? " Duo sarcastically emphasised the  
last word as he crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his  
eyes at Lila.Now Lila was very displeased with this stepson of hers  
and she had always wanted to slap him.Or better yet, punch  
him.She unconsciously smiled at that thought, not noticing that  
her stepchildren were staring at her like she came from Mars.  
  
" Hmph ...What.A.Weirdo."  
  
Lila shot out of her trance and turned to glare at her stepson."  
What did you say? "  
  
Duo just smiled at her.  
  
That was the last straw.Lila slapped Duo's left cheek with  
force hard enough for him to almost fall to the ground if Mimi  
hadn't caught him halfway through his fall.Duo touched his bruised  
cheek and looked up at Lila then at Mimi." She hit me ..."  
  
Mimi murmured something in his ear before standing to face Lila."  
Lila obaasan, What did you call us in the first place anyway? "Lila  
chuckled softly and blew smoke on Mimi's face as she coughed  
loudly and tried to fan it away." As you both know, all but 1 of our  
servants has retired from their jobs.Maria cannot handle  
everything so your brother must become ...my servant. "  
  
Mimi stared angrily at Lila." Duo and I are heirs to the whole  
Tachikawa fortune.You have no right to make him your servant!  
"Lila only held her chin tightly and looked her in the eye. " Sweet,  
naive Mimi Tachikawa ... In your hopeless childlike vision, you see  
that rat you call as your brother as your sibling in blood, even  
though ... he's not."  
  
Mimi pulled her face away from Lila." If you will make him a servant  
then make me a servant too! I believe that even though we aren't  
siblings in blood, we're siblings in heart and soul and that is all that  
matters! "Lila turned away from Mimi and headed for the stairs,  
silently cursing her stepdaughter."Fine.I'll both make you suffer ...  
insolent little brats ..."  
  
Mimi knelt down and held Duo close.She felt her brother curl up  
against her chest and start to cry.She rocked him and smoothed  
his hair." What's wrong, Duo? "Duo replied in his tear~filled voice."  
I'm sorry for ... gettin' you into this trouble, Mimi.Please forgive  
me."Mimi just laughed softly." Don't be sorry, little brother.We go  
through this together.I promise. "  
  
Duo smiled and curled closer. " I love you, oneesan. "  
  
Mimi kissed his forehead." I love you too, otouto "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes:   
oneesan~big sister  
obaasan~aunt  
honto ni~really  
otouto~little brother  
And if some are wondering who ' Maria the loyal maid ' is, read the  
part where Mimi cries because she'd just found out that her  
mother, Giselle Tachikawa, has died.  
  
Ne, minna.That's it for now.Ja!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The saga of the rebels part 2

Disclaimers: All people know well that me and my beloved aibou (  
partner ) in this fic don't own anything except for the storyline  
and Lila.If you want to use her for purposes unknown to us then  
ask permission first!!! There, I'm done typing the  
disclaimers ojousan, what do we do next?  
  
Digi~kid: * grins maniacally * Digimon the movie and Endless Waltz  
time!!!  
  
Me : Hai!!! Lemme get the popcorn first ... Well, what are ya  
waitin' for? Go on ...  
  
  
'' Saga of the rebels~part 2 "  
by: Whyt~wing & Digi~kid  
  
  
Lila darted her dark green eyes to her stepchildren, noting to  
herself that she was doing a fine job of making their lives as  
miserable as she could everytime they did her will without any  
complaint.Well, actually, Mimi did it without complaint, only giving  
Lila sharp glares every now and then.Her stepson's way was much  
more ... verbal.Duo had broken 3 of Lila's prized vases while  
lashing out his insults at their stepmother and even threatening to  
kill her once.Of course, Lila certainly did not take Duo's impolite  
comments well, it deserved a severe punishment.  
  
She did not give him any food for 3 days straight.It was what the  
boy deserved for breaking such incredibly fine pieces of china.She  
had caught Mimi trying to bring food at her brother's chambers,  
but she always stopped her before she could even go out of the  
kitchen.  
  
When she ended the punishment, Duo was looking pale and weak  
and for the fifth time in two months, he fainted in Mimi's arms.Mimi  
fed her weak brother patiently, assuring him that she would  
always take care of him and other things that Lila only rolled her  
eyes upon.Now, she was sure that the brats' life would be a living  
hell.She walked gracefully towards Mimi, who was  
carefully polishing the dusty marble floor.  
  
" Dear, you missed a spot."  
  
Mimi slowly looked up at Lila.Lila smirked, almost evilly at her and  
pointed down.Mimi found the floor to be covered with cigarette  
ashes that Lila dumped from the ashtray at the nearby table.Mimi  
sighed heavily.  
  
" Why do you do this to us? "  
  
" Because I'm your mother now, and I only want the best for the  
both of you."  
  
Mimi gritted her teeth at that. " You mean to say that this is your  
way of showing us your affection? "  
  
Lila grinned. " Why, of course. " She made light chuckling noises at  
the back of her throat before turning to Duo, who was cleaning  
the glass windows while hummimg a tune she couldn't exactly  
define.  
  
" You seem mighty chipper today, Duo."  
  
Duo jumped a little at the sound of her voice.He stopped humming  
and the smile that was beginning to crack lost all thoughts of  
appearing when his gaze descended upon a seemingly smug Lila." I  
was feeling mighty chipper ... until you came, that is." The last  
phrase was barely above a whisper that all Lila heard was  
muttering.  
  
Lila narrowed her eyes at him. " What did you say? "  
  
Duo smirked sarcastically at her. " What do you think I said? That  
you were an angel sent from God above? Che ... kaasan ..." He  
paused and looked at Lila, who was beginning to fume.He laughed  
softly and resumed cleaning the windows, silently thinking that  
making another smart~ass comment wasn't going to help. ' What  
the heck, might as well tell her the truth and make her punishment  
worth it.'  
  
" God isn't that evil. "  
  
Just as he expected.A punch.But wait ...This wasn't like her other  
punches.This one made him bleed.He opened his eyes and saw an  
unfocused Lila as her nails dug deeply through his hair and scalp.   
  
' Duo Maxwell doesn't get beaten up by a woman.Especially not  
this woman. '  
  
" Aiyaaaaahhhhh!!!!! "  
  
That was his last thought as he let out the strangled battle cry  
and reached out for his stepmother's hair ...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Aiyaaaaahhhhh!!!!! "  
  
Mimi was dusting Lila's favorite vase when she heard the scream  
of war coming from the other room. " Duo ... Oh no, DUO!!! " She  
dropped the vase, not caring as the vase shattered into a hundred  
pieces.Only the strange feeling that this was going to be far worse  
than any other fight that her brother and Lila had been  
involved.She ran as fast as she can to the other room.Her eyes  
widened.  
  
Duo and Lila were rolling around the floor, tearing out each other's  
hair as well as letting out a scream of agony every now and  
then.Duo's lower lip was oozing with blood that rolled down to his  
jaw.  
  
Mimi, acting on pure instinct, forcefully pryed a thrashing and  
screaming Duo away from an equally angered Lila. " Hanase!  
Hanase!!! Let me cream the stupid bitch!!! "  
Duo shrieked in a blind fit of rage.Lila was about to come closer  
when Maria thankfully  
came and held her mistress tightly around the waist.  
  
" Yamero! Stop it, Duo.Please calm down, it's me, Mimi ... " Mimi  
whispered in Duo's ear over and over until he calmed down. "  
Oneesan wa? " he replied, still in Mimi's arms, head bowed down  
low.  
  
" Hai.It''s me.Daijobu dayo? "  
  
" Eh? ... H-hai .. daijobu desu .."  
  
Mimi just shook her head. " Are you too tired to walk, then? "  
  
" You don't need to do everything for me."  
  
Mimi grinned as she picked up a shocked Duo and settled him in  
her arms. " I can if I want to ... boy, you sure are light ... you  
really haven't been eating well have you, little brother? " Duo  
looked up at the warm chocolate brown eyes and shook his head  
lightly.  
  
" Well, I'll bring you to your room and I'm going to feed you and  
take good care of that broken lip if yours."  
  
Duo snorted as he buried his face deeper. " You don't need to  
baby me, I'm already 15."  
  
Mimi cooed at him and tickled his ear.  
  
"Oneesan!!! "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A brown~haired boy who was side to side with another boy, only  
with blonde hair and only an inch taller than the first, was taking  
an afternoon walk through various blooming bushes and trees that  
filled the almost jungle~like garden that belonged solely to the  
blonde~haired teen beside the other.  
  
A sudden gust of unexpected wind blew right through their bangs,  
revealing 2 pairs of luminous blue eyes.One cobalt, and the other  
the color of the sky.The dark~haired brunette gestured to a swing  
beside a large Sakura tree and turned to the blonde, who nodded  
once and lead the way.  
  
They sat across each other, cobalt blue boring deep into sky  
blue.They said nothing for a few minutes.A few unnerving  
minutes.The blonde spoke up first, breaking the deadly silence  
between the two.  
  
" So, tell me.What are these dreams that you speak so frequently  
of? "  
  
The brunette grunted softly. " I know you have them too."  
  
Raising of an eyebrow. " Oh? " Followed by a soft laugh. " You  
really know me so well, don't you? "  
  
The inevitable smirk. " Of course.We've been best friends since  
preschool.I'm not so stupid as to not know you."  
  
The blonde grinned and crossed his legs. " The ever sarcastic  
comment, ne? Look, either you're gonna tell me what those  
dreams are or I'm outta here."  
  
Rolling of eyes and crossing of arms. " It's strange.Why everynight  
I keep seeing a figure with violet eyes and dark, braided chestnut  
brown.The image of that figure smiling at me and kissing me ...  
what do you think it means? "  
  
The other sighed and only shrugged. " I also have the same kind of  
dream.Only that it's a figure with light chestnut hair and chocolate  
brown eyes.I never hear its voice nor know its gender."  
  
" Neither do I."  
  
" Well, Heero.I guess we just have to wait and see. "  
  
" I guess you're right, Yamato." He smirked. " You're up for a little  
game of fencing? "  
  
" You're on. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes:  
Okaasan : Mother  
Yamero : Stop  
Hanase : Let me go  
Daijobu dayo : Are you alright?  
Daijobu desu : I'm alright.  
Hai : Yes.  
  
Part 3 ... THE ESCAPE!!!  
  
Ne, minna. This all we have for now. JA! ^__^  



	3. The Saga of the Rebels part 3

Disclaimers: We don't own anyone in here except the evil  
stepmother from hell * ahem, ahem *, Lila Wellington and no  
one else.So don't sue us.We're just poor highschool students who  
play with bishounen and ( some ) bishoujo  
  
  
" Saga of the rebels~part 3 "  
by: Whyt~wing and Digi~kid  
  
  
Mimi settled Duo down on his bed, a not-so-comfortable mattress,  
which made him wince when he lay down. " Ow! I think I hurt my  
back from that rolling on the floor scenario ... Itai! " He moaned in  
pain when Mimi touched his back lightly. " Ooops .. Gomen ..." Mimi  
whispered apologetically as she fixed the pillows for Duo to lie  
on.She took the small piece of cloth from the basin and squezzed  
the excess water off before cleaning Duo's still bleeding lower lip.  
  
Mimi returned the cloth on the basin which was now tainted with  
red from Duo's cleaned blood.She smiled down at her brother, who  
didn't smile back.Her smile quickly faded and she patted Duo's  
shoulder.  
  
" What's wrong, otouto~kun? "  
  
Duo looked up at her with sad, violet eyes. " I'm sorry, oneesan."  
  
Mimi stared at him, surprised. " What for? "  
  
" For making you suffer with my stubborness.Maybe I shouldn't  
have provoked Lila.She is our mother, afterall.I mean, she's  
supposed to hate me & only me.But she hates you too.And it's all  
because of me! I'm just a stupid---"  
  
Mimi stood up and looked at Duo straight in the eye." No, you're  
not! You're not stupid! You're not stubborn, either! But you're  
making yourself seem stubborn because I told you many times that  
you shouldn't say sorry and we go through this together, do you  
hear me?!?!?! " She slumped down on her knees with a ' thud ' and  
looked up at Duo with glistening brown eyes.  
  
" We go through this together."  
  
That was her last sentence before tears finally fell from her eyes.  
  
Duo stood up and joined Mimi on the floor, kneeling next to her  
sobbing form.He took his sister in his arms and leaned on the edge  
of the bed.He rested his chin on Mimi's head and stroked her hair. "  
Ssshh ... I'm sorry, neesan.I forgot that we go through this  
together.It's alright ...You held me .. when I cried, so now I'll hold  
you when you're crying."  
  
Mimi's cries came to a sudden halt and she leaned into the embrace  
before falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi woke up to the startling howl of an owl outside and the  
realization that the warmth which held her was now gone.She  
blinked before adjusting her eyes to the strangely comforting  
darkness.She could make out a distorted figure resting on the  
windowsill.  
  
" I have something to ask you."  
  
Mimi squinted her eyes to focus on her brother. " H~hai.What is it?  
"  
  
" Do you want to go away? "  
  
Mimi blinked in confusion before standing up and going over to the  
windowsill to stand just behind his brother.She put both of her  
hands on her brother's shoulders.Her eyes went towards the  
direction Duo was staring at.She gaped in awe at the field of  
glowing stars. " Go away from what? "  
  
" From here. "  
  
Mimi looked down at Duo and gasped. " I do want to ... but there  
are alot of risks, Duo."  
  
" Like what? "  
  
She sighed. " Well, for one thing we're both too young.Both of us  
don't go outside of this mansion very often so we don't know too  
much about the life outside.If we apply for jobs, they won't accept  
us because of our inexperience.We're going to be like babies born  
into a whole new world and atmosphere."  
  
Duo giggled. " It's going to be hard, I know.But don't you miss being  
free? "  
  
Duo's last sentence struck Mimi like a bolt of lightning. " I do ... I  
miss our .. freedom."  
  
" Then would you come with me if I say that I want to go away  
tonight? "  
  
Mimi frowned. " What time is it? "  
  
" Almost midnight.Why? "  
  
" Do I have a choice? I guess I'll go with you too.I mean, we go  
through this together, ne? "  
  
Suddenly, Duo jumped up and hugged the taller girl. " Of course, we  
do.C'mon, let's get dressed and we're outta here! Freedom, here  
we come! " He beamed giddily and practically ran to his and  
Mimi's closet, rummaging through his various clothing.He pulled out  
his favorite: a white sweatshirt and his black priest~like outfit with  
matching black boots.  
  
Mimi can't help but laugh at her brother's giddiness.She walked over  
to the closet and rummaged through her own clothes.She found a  
white shirt with an imprinted gold star on the middle, a dark green  
skirt that reached a few inches below the knees and matching  
white boots.She tied her hair in a high ponytail while she helped  
Duo braid his hair.  
  
" We can't afford to bring other clothes, Duo."  
  
" Well, I guess we just have to take care of the ones we have, ne?  
"  
  
Duo reached for a drawer and pulled out a golden cross.He carefully  
settled it on his neck while Mimi threw him a questioning '  
I've-never-seen-that-where-did-you-get-it ' look.  
  
" I always hid this underneath my shirt, so you never saw it.Mother  
gave it to me before she died.This brings back so many memories I  
don't want to remember.I never wore it in fear that I might grieve  
again. " His voice was saddened and he could feel his eyes getting  
teary.But he refused to cry.He promised himself eversince Mimi  
cried because of him.In a flash, his teary~eyed state was gone as  
he thought of his sister.  
  
Mimi sighed and nodded in sympathy and understanding.She  
carefully tapped his shoulder. " It's dangerous going out at night  
like this ... do you suppose we could bring even just a little knife or  
something? "  
  
Duo held the hand at his shoulder. " I suppose we could.It can be  
our only line of defense.We can't use guns because we'll soon run  
out of bullets.Our bodies are a way of defending ourselves too."  
  
Mimi grinned at him. " Our bodies? ... "  
  
Duo elbowed her in the ribs. " Not that kind of defense, you  
hentai.I meant our fists. "  
; Immediately realizing her train of thought.Mimi just chuckled. " I  
know ... and I'm not a hentai.I'm just kidding. " Duo rolled his eyes  
in reply.  
  
" Let's just go before she wakes up, ok? "  
  
" I just hope we know what we're doing. " Mimi looked at Duo, her  
face suddenly an expression of worry.Duo, sensing this, gave his  
sister a quick hug before murmuring   
" We'll be fine ... " He took one last look at their room before bolting  
out of the door, going ahead of Mimi.  
  
Mimi clutched her fist directly at her heart before going after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After grabbing each of them identical knives ( and Mimi listening to  
Duo whisper his rants on how daggers would have been much  
cooler ...) and a rock~climbing rope complete with the hook for  
their escape routine, they finally decided that it was every material  
thing they needed.  
  
They tiptoed their way down the stairs from the huge mansion with  
Duo leading the way.They reached the garden where the mansion's  
huge gate stood.They didn't manage to find the key so their only  
option was to climb over the gigantic, gray and vine-covered  
wall.Duo reached for the thick rope and spun it around and around  
like a cowboy would before focusing it on the other side of the  
wall, looking as though he could see through it.  
  
Mimi could her crickets chirping and she began to get nervous. "  
Duo, hurry up! " She whispered frantically.  
  
The faint sound of gravel chipping perked her ears up.  
  
Duo nodded at Mimi. " I've got it.You wanna go first? "  
  
Mimi bit her lip before shaking her head.Duo shrugged in return. "  
Ok, guess I have to go now."  
  
Mimi watched in anxiety as Duo's hands held onto the rope and  
began to climb, step by step.Slowly but surely.He finally reached  
the very top of the wall and for 10 horrible seconds, Mimi thought  
he was going to jump all the way down.Suddenly---  
  
He jumped.  
  
Mimi refrained herself from screaming out loud, carefully reminding  
herself that this is an escape plan.No shouting allowed.She held her  
breath when she heard the raather loud ' Oof! ' coming from the  
other side of the wall.  
  
She slowly asked hesitantly. " Duo, are you alright? "  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the said wall, Duo checked himself  
first for any bruises or small wounds before answering Mimi's  
question. " Uhhh ... yeah, I'm fine ... I think." He heard Mimi sigh  
loudly in relief. " Can you make it down here or do I have to come  
back and carry you? "  
  
Mimi bit her lower lip yet again. " I think I can manage.Wait for me."  
  
She approached the waiting rope and thankfully managed her feet  
to climb the stone wall very carefully.A bead of cold sweat fell from  
her face and she winced lightly as her arm passed over the rough  
gravel.She managed to make it to the top and she looked down to  
see Duo's smiling face, waving at her.  
  
She wasn't able to smile back however as she realized that it was  
a long way down.And if she jumped she would surely break a leg. "  
Duo ... I can't do it ... "  
Duo couldn't help but roll his eyes. " She carried me before, why is  
she afraid now? "  
he thought to himself but replied anyway. " Jump down and I'll  
catch you. "  
  
Mimi stared down in horror. " What?!?! "  
  
" Oh, come on ... it ain't that bad ... And don't yell." He smirked in  
satisfaction as he saw Mimi nod once. " Alright ... here goes ... "  
She threw herself in the air and closed her eyes.She opened them  
when she felt warmth envelop her and glanced at a widely smiling  
Duo. " Y-you c-can put me down now."  
  
Duo quickly deposited his sister and left her to stand up.She  
brushed away the dirt from her arms and clothes and looked at Duo  
worriedly. " Suddenly ... I'm not so sure about this anymore ... "  
Duo glared at her and held her wrist. " We can't give up now.This  
might be our only chance to gain freedom.You can't---We  
can't---back out now."  
  
Mimi stared back guiltily and bowed her head low. " I'm sorry, it's  
just the fact that I'm not sure if we're going to survive this.No  
money, no other clothes, no---"  
  
" You have to believe in us! You have to believe that we can do  
this! "Mimi let those words go through her heart and she realized ...  
that her brother was the most important person in her life.As long  
as they were together, they'd both survive.Mimi wasn't in the mood  
for words now.So she reversed their hands so that she was the  
one now holding Duo's wrist.  
  
Ignoring the rather obvious " Hey!!! ", she pulled his wrist and  
together, they ran through the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They'd been running for almost 3 hours now.And they were both  
sure that they were very far away from the Tachikawa mansion  
now.Mimi panted and gasped for breath.She slowed down and as  
she did, so did Duo.  
  
She leaned against an also very tired Duo and they both fell down.  
" I ... I ... can't run anymore ... Duo ... tired ... " She gasped again  
and the sound of Duo's heartbeat lulled her to sleep.Duo looked  
down at the sweat~drenched face of his sister and sighed. " Can't  
... give up ... now ... must ... run some ... more."  
  
He decided that he still had the energy to both carry Mimi and run  
some more.He slowly stood up and wiped his own sweat~covered  
forehead.They were almost at the city and only a few kilometers  
until they reach it.He was really determined to free Mimi and himself  
from their past.  
  
Duo picked Mimi's limp form up and with 3 final breaths, ran as fast  
as he could manage to their waiting freedom, reminding himself that  
together, they can do this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero groaned as Yamato sang another bawdy, horrible and  
off~key song.They had both gone to their favorite bar and Yamato  
got as drunk as his stomach can take, also persistently forcing  
Heero to drink different vodkas and martinis.Heero usually got drunk  
with him too, but tonight he declined the tempting offer.As a  
result:  
  
" Che ... some Friday night.I get stuck carrying my best friend.Who  
happens to be as drunk as hell.And now, I'm driving his car at 4:00  
in the morning with the fear of having some accident because of  
his terrible, terrible singing!!! "  
  
And just after the word ' singing ' he put the car to sudden halt.He  
peeked behind the steering wheel and snarled at the person stupid  
enough to cross the street without looking first.He got even more  
pissed when the said person made no move to get away even when  
he honked the horn several times.He got out of the car, pushing  
the car door roughly and taking one last look at Yamato, who was  
now thankfully dozing off in the backseat, he approached the  
person with his patented ' omae-o-korosu ' death glare.  
  
He squinted his eyes and forced it to look through the darkness. "  
Didn't notice that she ... or he is carrying somebody ... " was the  
last thing he murmured before cursing in a very colorful language.  
  
" You! What the fuck do you think you're doing, asshole?!?! Didn't  
you see the goddamned car---" he paused to point at the red car.  
" ---How stupid can a person get? Look, if you don't know how to  
look before crossing the street, then if I didn't stop you might have  
been a pile of shit on the ground!!! "  
  
To his surprise, the person with the seemingly long braid trailing  
behind his back---wait a minute ... a dark chestnut braid?! ... "  
Where did I see this before? " his thoughts were interrupted with a  
rough answer.  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes at the stranger. " Look jackass, my sister  
here is as exhausted like freakin' shit and I don't care if I get hurt  
as long as she doesn't.And I don't care about your bloody car  
either.If you want to hit me, fine! Why did you stop anyway? So  
that you and boyfriend could fuck in the middle of the street?!?! "  
his eyes glanced at a sleeping Yamato, oblivious to the fact that  
he was sleeping.Mimi stirred in her sleep and Duo clutched her  
closer.  
  
Mumbling ' bastard ', Duo spit at Heero's face and took off.  
  
After that, Heero was too shocked to move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Minna, bad news.We have to post another chapter every week.So  
that means you all have one week for part 4.We owe it to  
schoolwork and exams to cope up with.Anyway, see you next  
week!  



End file.
